Occupied
}}Occupied is the 32nd episode of Season 1, and was remade as the thirty-fifth episode for Season 6 under the title Nature's Call. Plot Oggy had a hot day, and he forgot to drink some milk! Then runing to the bathroom, but it's locked. He then looks inside and saw the cockroaches while Joey is holding a toilet pump, and they began to pull harder. Afterwards, Oggy's head was stuck. Then, Dee Dee punches Oggy. He then makes some food to the cockroaches, and he blows to let the cockroaches smell the odor. Then, the cockroaches quickly run and grab the food without Oggy noticing it. Then, he uses a ladder to the window and climbs up the ladder. Then, Marky opens the window and points to Oggy. Then, he pushes the ladder where Oggy is climbing. Then, Oggy screams, and he tries to make his balance. Then, the cockroaches were impressed while clapping their hands. Then, Dee Dee pulls out a duck whistle and one bird steps in Oggy's head. So, they all pull out the duck whistle. All of the birds come to Oggy. Then, he loses his balance while ending up in the pool. Then, Oggy attempts to swim to the faucet, then dives. Then, he reaches the toilet and the cockroaches laugh. Then, Oggy looks up then he shakes his head. Then, the cockroaches nod and flush the toilet, and he screams again, ending up in the sewer plates. Then, a mail truck runs over him. Then, he writes an "X" in the floorboards and cuts it with a saw and falls, but he falls in the fishbowl, so then the fish saw Oggy was in his bowl. Then, the fish beats him up and draws another "X" in the floorboard and cuts it with a saw again, but he was in the road. Then, the same mail truck almost runs over Oggy, but the plate falls to him, so he uses a log to open the door and runs, but the cockroaches open the door, but Oggy forgets to stop and runs to the window, so the cockroaches laughs, and he dives (the ducks also dive by almost hitting Oggy), and he opens the door, and looks. The bathroom door is still locked, so he runs again while holding a big bomb, and puts it next to the bathroom door, and goes outside. Then, he triggers the bomb then the bomb explodes, and looks at the door. He finds out it it open, and runs upstairs to the bathroom, and it was clear, but Oggy checks if the cockroaches are still there. He realizes they are gone and closes the door. Then, he stands and he pees in the toilet. After Oggy saw the door was locked, he cries. The cockroaches pee in the grass, then they laughed. Then, the episode ends. Gallery Occupied 2.jpg Occupied 3.jpg Occupied 1.png|In original version, Oggy draws in chalkboard and writes "OK!". Nature's Call 2.png Nature's Call 3.png Nature's Call 1.png|In remake version, Oggy draws in chalkboard and writes "YES!". Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)